


Land of Demons and Magic

by Neona_Nyx



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neona_Nyx/pseuds/Neona_Nyx
Summary: When Aerith opened her eyes she never expected to be thrown into a wonderful yet terrifying world torn by war.  Told she was a hero and that it was her destiny to vanquish evil... but who's the real evil here a demon king who wants to live in solitude? or is it something else.(Title may change)
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Cissnei/Zack Fair, Tifa Lockhart/Barret Wallace
Kudos: 10





	Land of Demons and Magic

**Midgar:**

“So you’re telling me that you lost your hold over the canyon,” The sliver haired king looked down with his erie greenish-blue eyes at yet another nameless general who disappointed him, “You realize that cosmo canyon would have given us a straight shot at the demon’s kinds castle… and you lost it!”

“I’m sorry, my king…” The man’s voice trailed off as his head rolled off his shoulders. Everyone else in his court gasped and took a step back, staring that the overly long sword that was coated in the blood of his latest disappointment. 

“Get me a general that won’t disappoint me! And dump  _ him  _ somewhere!” he roared, making everyone scramble out of the room. Well, not everyone, his younger brothers stayed behind, hiding in the shadows of his throne.

“What do you three want,” king Sephorith asked them.

“Well… we found a way to destroy the demon king for good…” his brother Kadaj chuckled.

…

The small group of priests and nuns quickly moved out of the way as the king entered the church. A sinister smile appeared on his lips. At first, he almost ignored his brother, and his suggestion summon a hero from another world. It was a preposterous suggestion until Kadaj talked about it more and more.

“My younger brother tells me that you have access to the soul of a champion with a limitless amount magical power- that unlike the people in my kingdom they can do so without Materia,” Sephiroth said looking around the dimly lit building, “And you were going to keep it a secret from me… why?”

“We didn’t feel the need, too,” the head priest said, “We’re in a time of peace, and we don’t want to anger the gods.”

“Peace!” Sephiroth chuckled, “We’re in the middle of a war with the demon king.”

“A war, you…” The head priest was interrupted as a hand squeezed hard on his neck, Sephiroth lifted the older man like he was nothing.

“If I didn’t strike first, the Demon King would have destroyed us. I did what was best for our kingdom! Now summon our champion.”

And the war will finally end… and he can move on to the rest of the world.

**Nibelheim- the land of the demons**

The demon king looked out the window has his war council talked amongst themselves, wondering what they were going to do with the humans of Midgar who kept trying to invade them, then even tried to take Cosmo Canyon for a better invasion route.

Lucky for him the humans and beasts who live there didn’t take too kindly to the foreigners who took over, and with the help of the demons, they got their homes back.

The demon lord sighed in annoyance, he was tired of this war, and he honestly didn’t know why they attacked in the first place. 

_ It’s sad... mankind acts more like demons than my kin.  _

The demon’s vivid blue eyes look away from the window and towards the small group that gathered in the throne room. He was about to address his men when he felt an odd stirring in the air. Something wasn’t right.

_ What were the humans planning now? _


End file.
